


Suck on my Candy Cane

by Kaiyashu



Category: Undertale
Genre: Adult Humor, F/M, Holiday hilarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyashu/pseuds/Kaiyashu
Summary: Inspired by and dedicated to ShiningWings and Rainbowrunner01 because of a conversation we'd had tonight. Not to be taken seriously. This is co-authored by my loving husband.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Suck on my Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiningWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningWings/gifts), [Rainbowrunner01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrunner01/gifts).

> 'Tis the season!

Dedicated to ShiningWings and Rainbowrunner01

It was a lovely day in late December and Frisk was on her way to visit her favorite skeleton brothers. She carefully made her way through the snow and the slushy streets until she finally arrived at their cozy two story home. As she had spent the last several years growing up around them, she was used to just letting herself into their home. After all, not only did they not mind, but they also welcomed it.

So she gingerly marched up the icy stoop. She dispensed with knocking, she knew the door would be unlocked like it always was, and summarily stomped straight inside.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the quiet house was that Papyrus wasn’t home. Glancing at her watch, she realized the taller skeleton was most likely still at work. A frown creased her lips, but it didn’t stay long when she realized that Sans’s door was open. The faint sound of jubilant yuletide music could be heard from upstairs. Well, at least she could visit her favorite funny-man! Her spirits once again raised, she made her way up the stairs and over to his bedroom, but no amount of preparation could’ve have gotten her ready for what she discovered within. 

In the center of the room, standing in front of the exercise machine was Sans, which wasn’t surprising.

No, it was what was adorning the skeleton that brought a sudden, tearful, sting of disbelief to her unprepared eyes.

He wore what could only be described as a thong, but the front of it extended conspicuously upwards. The garment in question was ribbed in bright strips of snow white and candy crimson. This only added to the gross surrealism of the scene as her poor shattered mind slowly reassembled itself and came to realize what it resembled. It was a childhood treat, it was peppermint joy, it was something so previously incorruptible that all her limp jaw could manage to spill was…, “…ca-ca-candy cane…”. Yes. Indeed much to her horror it was a candy cane. Not only that, but the swaggering skeleton seemed to be filling out the vast majority of it with the exception of the curved section. Her jaw still drooped even further open at the sight, as he swung his manhood majestically about to the sounds of, “Deck the Halls!” He… he wasn’t wearing anything else! Her hand slipped off the doorknob and the door swung the rest of the way open, squeaking loudly and alerting the older skeleton to her presence. His eye sockets locked onto her eyes, widened with surprise and embarrassment.

“uhhhhhh… hey, kid.” He tried to sound casual, despite the blue coloring his cheekbones. 

And then he waved at her.

Without using his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas~! Chapter 14 of my other fic, Deadly Entanglements will be up by Christmas Day. <3


End file.
